darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-24 - First SoroSuub Fighter Event
SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight repeats it's earlier stunt of cutting it's engines and carefully firing it's thrusters preforming a loop without losing it's forward momentum but adds a second loop with a barrel roll to the manuver. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion remains in a steady orbit around the empty space. Engines burning at a steady sublight speed as it loops around and around. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader flies around awkwardly and in straight lines mostly. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II fires it's lift-off thrusters, taking it from the landing bay of the nearby moon. It ignites it's sublight engines, sending it bursting from the atmosphere. COMSYS: A gentle male voice says, "So is teaming allowed in these or is it a proper free for all?" COMSYS: From Faded Angel, A deep, old male voice says, "This is Tuil Lindo to Sullust Control. Requesting instructions for landing for the games. Copy?" COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Faded Angel. Competition landing will be upon the Sulon moon, SoroSuub's shipyard." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Faded Angel passes through the maze of ships as it heads for the landing bay. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Relentless hangs high in the orbit of Sulon, the lone moon over the planet of Sullust. The YT-1300 houses the watchers, while the participants fly about. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to the first SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series event. I hope everyone will enjoy themselves and may the best pilot win. Pilots take your designated positions and begin." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight repeats it's earlier stunt of cutting it's engines and carefully firing it's thrusters, preforming a loop without losing it's forward momentum but adds a second loop with a barrel roll to the manuver. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion moves his ship to a position equal from the others, preparing to begin fighting. Nothing fancy. Just straight flying to a point and turning to face the others. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II 's engines flare to life and bring it to it's designated position, not showing off any skill or special feat. Just straight to the point. The Sullust President makes a very brief speech over the comsystem before returning to the observation room. He glances around to see who else is going about the observation of the event. "Everyone ready for some excitement?" SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader ; flies in a straight and careful line over to it's designated starting position. Tuil sits in one of the rear seats as he watches the events unfold outside the cockpit. The Jedi seems intent on events as he glances around at the others present. "Certainly, sir." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight accelerates toward KDY Champion the dives pulling up to release a laser volly at the KDY Champion's belly. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. "But of course," Kalira replies, nodding as she speaks, tucking her cloak around her before leaning forward a bit to enjoy the view. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion wastes no time after the start is called. His ship banking hard and accelerating up to top speed dodging the intial fire from Ghostlight as it bores in on one of the Talons. Lasers firing through the dark space. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand Leader and hits, moderately damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II 's engines flare again, sending it into a full throttle turn around the other ships, as if picking a target. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader returns fire, after suffering hits that damage it's shields. Pesiro glances around at the fighters. "I would like to think one of the Talon fighters wins. It seems our chief competition is present as well. Though, I have very little confidence in the Gand's flying skills." "President Nonobi, I understand Divak Tan has taken an interest in your efforts on Nar Shaddaa in collaboration with Lady Bellamy." Tuil sits back and crosses his legs. "How long do you and your compatriots intend to remain on the moon?" SPACE: Gand Leader fires its 4 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight swings into a complicated corkscrew manuver designed to allow it to target KDY Champion while keeping Gand Leader between it and Gand II. It then releases a volly of Laser fire. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. The Sullustan looks over at Tuil. "At the moment, we still have the Brood forces on the surface of the planet to remove either forcably or not. When that issue is resolved, we will start working through the rest of the issues on Nar Shaddaa. We will than start working with the former Great Hutt Nation worlds and their primary populations to set-up governments they choose to enjoy." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion comes on fire from all sides, but manages to keep dodging the fray. A quick pull upward brings him in a deep loop back around to the Gand Leader's rear. He opens up on the same target again. Trying to keep him in his sights. Kalira is observing the view with interest while following the conversation between Pesiro and Tuil, before looking briefly startled and glances around, searching for something. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand Leader but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II circles the battle at full speed, obviously eager to join the fight, but keeping its distance for now. SPACE: Gand II skips its combat action. It is now Gand Leader's turn to act. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader manages - barely - to weave out of the way of the incoming fire when it makes a sudden correction, and it comes around, spraying turreted laser fire at the ship shooting it. SPACE: Gand Leader fires its 4 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. Tuil nods slowly as the Sullustan explains. "Interesting to say the least. I leave it up to Master Tan to monitor events." Pesiro nods his head slowly at Tuil. "I am sure he is highly competent to the task. At the moment, the incarceration or death of the Brood forces on Nar Shaddaa are imperitive... after which time Tei's Citadel will be safely exploded." Kalira reaches up to unfasten the pin holding her cloak in place over her left shoulder, tucking the pin neatly into one pocket and slips out of her cloak long enough to fold it neatly and sit again, resting the folded cloth in her lap. She murmurs to Tuil for a moment then settles in her chair once more, glancing towards Pesiro again, still curious but quietly so. COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "It seems our competitors couldn't hit an MC90 if it was directly in front of them. Hopefully, their shooting will get more accurate soon." Kalira whispers to Tuil. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight reverses thrust the rolls in behind KDY champion and fires it's lasers SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion continues his relentless circling, coming around to open up on Gand Leader straight away. A risky move that leaves him open to counter. But it's clear the pilot is getting annoyed at being the focus of things. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand Leader but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II circles intently, picking it's prey from the group. Rolling slightly, the ship falls toward the battle at full speed, picking it's target as it makes a pass through the group. SPACE: Gand II fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Ghostlight and hits, seriously damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader comes and spits fire at the ship chasing it - hurray for the turret abilities of the Talon ! The droid must be flying it, or something. SPACE: Gand Leader fires its 4 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight thrusts into a half loop that points it at Gand II and opens fire. Kalira laughs quietly at Pesiro's announcement, shaking her head slightly and reaching up to brush her hair back away from her face. She glances towards Tuil briefly then leans back in her chair again, hands kept warm by the weight of the cloak folded in her lap. "Perhaps they need more training to improve their accuracy," she suggests with another quiet chuckle of amusement. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand II but misses it. Tuil ooohs as lasers flash and he instinctively ducks! "That was a close one." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion continues onward with the dogfight against the Gand Leader, back and forth the two ships go, spitting lasers. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand Leader and hits, moderately damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II dodges the return fire easily, arching back on it's target the GAND II was still running at top speed. SPACE: Gand II fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Ghostlight and hits, heavily damaging it. "Ah! There we. They are starting to hit each other. It seems Gand II was bidding his time before entering combat," Pesiro remarks about the confrontation overhead. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader is still in the combat, barely, and it returns fire, perhaps a bit desperately. Tuil nods and points. "There they go again!" SPACE: Gand Leader fires its 4 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight 's pilot determined to at least not come in last loops away from Gand II and fires on gand Leader. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand Leader but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion might do the job for Ghostlight just the same. The pilot doesn't pull any real fancy moves to dodge the Gand Leader's Laser blast. Instead rolling to the side and coming back at it one more time. Three laser cannons exploding at once. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand Leader and hits, significantly damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand Leader flicks to neutral and makes to leave the combat area. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II doesn't use any crazy loops or fancy maneuvers, he didn't need to. His prey was now running for it, desperate to survive. The Talon type was an excellent ship, it's pilot had gotten quickly comfortable in it's confines. A quick glance out the side of the canopy spots his target, and he goes in, in an attempt to finish the job. SPACE: Gand II fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Ghostlight but misses it. COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Gand Leader is the FIRST one to lose its shields. It is no longer in the combat. All pilots are informed." Pesiro chuckles a bit. "It doesn't matter how good the fighter, if the pilot is inept," the Sullustan comments. "Having an astromech fighter for you is a bad idea." "I wonder," Kalira muses, eyeing the display again, "but I agree, yes. If the pilot is inept then I suppose the gunner, if those are separate individuals, has to keep adjusting the attempted aim as the ship moves about erratically." COMSYS: (all channels) A gentle male voice says, "KDY Champion Acknowledges. Good flying, Gand Leader. Now for the rest." Tuil laughs as well and then looks over at Kalira. "Are you enjoying the show?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Gand Leader, An oily male voice says, "Hah, an undeserved compliment!" Kalira nods, "I am, yes," she admits. "I dont spend a lot of time off planet, except for when I'm piloting from place to place myself, and trying not to get lost along the way." She speaks quietly with Tuil again for a moment, eyes focused on the display. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight loops around so that Gand II is between it and KDY champion and fires a laser volly. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand II and hits, moderately damaging it. Kalira whispers to Tuil. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion turns on the remaining two fighters, and does a quick scan and decides to take on the better of the two ships. The Talon. With lasers sighted, the LX11 blasts in with an explosion of green lasers. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand II and hits, moderately damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II is struck from all sides, the shields absorb the fire barely, but the ship begins to return fire. SPACE: Gand II fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Ghostlight but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight pulls up rising above gand II's line of fire and fires downward into Gand II. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand II but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion keeping with his instinct, he continues on after the Gand II. Another burst of green light flashing through the blackness of space. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Gand II and hits, significantly damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II spins, taking fire from both ships now. It would seem it's pilot made a large tactical error. Calling up the relentless the pilot reports shield failure. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Gand II is out of the battle! COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Gand II is now out of combat, shield are depleted." Tuil smiles as Gand II goes down and then asks, "Kalira, your brother's associate seems to be rather touchy feely. I have always known him to be rather brusque and short tempered. How interesting." SPACE: Gand Leader skips its combat action. It is now Relentless's turn to act. "It seems I will have to search for a competent pilot to fly a Talon in the next event," Pesiro comments with a hint of disappointment in his voice. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Ghostlight cuts it's speed and adjust it's course to bring it's guns to bear on KDY Champion then opens fire. SPACE: Ghostlight fires its 3 Laser Cannons at KDY Champion but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion makes a quick turn, banking out of the way from another blast of lasers and turns to return fire to the Ghostlight. SPACE: KDY Champion fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Ghostlight and hits, heavily damaging it. "Associate?" Kalira asks, a touch of a frown on her face before she realizes who Tuil must be speaking of, "oh. Erdal," she says, clarifies perhaps with a bit of a nod, "he has feelings for me, or thinks he does," she says quietly. "Which isn't the same thing, to be fair." COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "And Ghostlight no longer has any shield. Magnus in the KDY Champion is the victor!" SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: KDY Champion now that the others have pulled out, the KDY Champion does a little spin roll in space and heads toward the Relentless. COMSYS: (all channels) A gentle male voice says, "I have to thank the Kuat Drive Yards for sponsoring me and my ship. Good ships, and good techs!" COMSYS: From Ghostlight, A smooth, deep male voice says, "I agree I flew a KDY L45 several years ago, it's good to see the successor in action. My armor took a little damage from that last volley, is there anyone who can repair it on duty on Sulon?" COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "There are always technicians available to do work at SoroSuub's shipyard." COMSYS: From Ghostlight, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Understood." COMSYS: (all channels) From Screaming Lemur, An oily male voice says, "Meh, this Gand thought that the Talon Threes would do better." COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "The fighter can only make up so much on the pilot." COMSYS: (all channels) From Screaming Lemur, An oily male voice says, "True enough!" Category:September 2008 RP Logs